<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are All To Blame by blossomswimmer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562570">We Are All To Blame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomswimmer/pseuds/blossomswimmer'>blossomswimmer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Death, M/M, Song Lyrics, i made this so you would cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomswimmer/pseuds/blossomswimmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on All The Angels by My Chemical Romance</p>
<p>tw// for death</p>
<p> </p>
<p>in the last moments you realize how wrong you were and how much you loved them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Are All To Blame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>She got the call</em><br/><em>And then she threw her jacket on</em><br/><em>And stormed off down the hall</em><br/><em>They got the call</em><br/><em>And picked him up at 4am</em><br/><em>And tore off down the road<br/><br/><br/></em>Bakugou drove as fast as he could, Izuku called him and despite his problems with Deku, this was more important, through worried crying it sounded like something bad had happened to <strong>kiri-</strong>Kirishima he means, they hadn't talked in a while.  Bakugou caused that, he wished he didn't but he was too hotheaded and pushed him away.<br/><br/><em>And all the angels say oooh, oooh</em><br/><em>You are all to blame</em><br/><em>'Cause all the angels say oooh, oooh</em><br/><em>You are all to blame<br/><br/></em></p>
<p>He yelled, he screamed back, they argued for hours, Bakugou was too determined, Kiri worried too much, FUCK he called him Kiri again, he used to call him that. <strong>He can't do that anymore</strong>, It was his fault, it was his fault only all of this and he hurt the one person who ever loved him more then he hated himself, Kirishima used to always tell him how much he was putting too much pressure on himself and how it would break him eventually, maybe he was right but Bakugo would always tell him to stop worrying so much, he took that for granted if he's being honest with himself, he took his own car to the hospital as Deku and Shouto already were there with Kirishima, apparently it happened out of nowhere</p>
<p>He took a shot from a explosion head on without hardening first, Deku couldn't make out what happened next.</p>
<p>
  <em>He went alone<br/>And went to the emergency<br/>And parked his car in the dark<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>"WHERE IS HE?" Bakugou almost screamed at Izuku, Shouto pointed at the room, Bakugou left before he could tell him about the condition Kirishima was in. </p>
<p>
  <em>They told him please</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He only has but minutes more</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You might just say goodbye</em>
</p>
<p>Bakugou entered the room and immediately broke down, Kirishima looked like Kirishima but he wasn't awake, his signature spiky red hair looked destroyed some was burnt, some just messy, The only person in the room other then them was Fat Gum who looked broken to say the least, he saw Bakugou nodded and walked out, he could see the tears going down Gum's face, This was the most silent Bakugou had ever seen Kirishima and it broke his heart, he sat right next to him and held his hand.<br/><br/>"Kirishima?" he said hoping somehow he'd get a response, it was too no avail he tried again</p>
<p><em>Cause all the angels say oooh, oooh</em><br/><em>You are all to blame</em><br/><em>'Cause all the angels say oooh, oooh</em><br/><em>You are all the same</em><br/><br/>"Kirishima please-" he said it louder his tears started to fall as his memories fell back, he remembered them first meeting, he remembered when Kirishima picked the name Red Riot, he remembered when Kirishima would spend hours rambling about Crimson Riot and how manly he was, He remembered how happy he was when Bakugou asked him out and how accepting their parents were of their relationship, h-he remembered how much he loved him. He loved everything about him, his eyes, his hair, his stupid fucking muscles and his stupid smirk.<br/><br/>He still got no response but it was worse, <strong>His heartbeat was slowing. </strong></p>
<p>
  <em>And if you maybe figure it out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Would you still explain?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And if he said he was sorry now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Would you still complain?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And if you open up your heart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And stay so far away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But you are all the same</em>
</p>
<p>"KIRI PLEASE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" he was yelling, he used to watch these stupid movies with Kiri and they'd always have a scene like this, he never understood breaking down upon death but it finally made sense, Kirishima always said the manliest thing you could do was face your emotions, and well he never thought it would be like this, Fuck it was never supposed to be like this, he was supposed to marry Kirishima, they were supposed to have a family, and cats and memories and It was not supposed to end in high school.<br/><br/>Kiri's pulse got slower again and the beeping started to get way slower </p>
<p>"KIRISHIMA PLEASE I CANT LOSE YOU PLEASE I AM NOTHING WITHOUT YOU, IM SO SORRY I-I RUINED US AND I RUINED OUR RELATIONSHIP, I NEVER REALIZED HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU PLEASE COME BACK."</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>And if you maybe find a better way</em>
    <br/>
    <em>To love me then</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You are all to blame</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>It stopped beeping and his pulse faded away</strong>
</p>
<p>Bakugou broke down and bawled into his Ex-Boyfriend's side holding onto his hand </p>
<p>Izuku and Shouto walked in and Bakugou turned to them<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <strong>"H-he's g-gone" </strong>
</p>
<p>All three men cried, they hugged and cried while the doctor's came in, Fat Gum had left to tell the other students, now it was just three boys mourning the loss of their friend, for some he was more then a friend.</p>

<p></p><div class="PZPZlf">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
    <p>
      <em>Cause all the angels say oooh, oooh</em>
      <br/>
      <em>You are all to blame</em>
      <br/>
      <em>'Cause all the angels say oooh, oooh</em>
      <br/>
      <em>You are all to blame</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
    <p>Three days later, they held his funeral, Bakugou was grateful his friends comforted him but he wanted to be alone, all that can be said really is.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
    <p>
      <strong>He was grateful it rained on the day of Kirishima's funeral</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so sorry</p>
<p>um if you liked this my twitter is @BLINKWENTZ yell at me there if it made you cry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>